


5 times David was yet another father figure for Barry Allen

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Advice, David is a Flash fan, Father-Son Relationship, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Mick Rory is good with kids, POV David Singh, Tags Are Hard, Timeline What Timeline, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: and one time Barry Allen trusted him fully
Relationships: Barry Allen & David Singh, Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	5 times David was yet another father figure for Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [When Your Cities have Vigilantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686752) but can be read as a stand alone!

**1.**

"Why do we let this vigilante just roam free on the streets?" David heard one of his men complain one day in the bullpen. "I mean, what's stopping him from just turning on the city?"

"I think he's doing an excellent job saving human lives and helping the city, and fact of the matter is, we're simply not equipped to deal with these new metahumans like he is," David said. All of his men and women turned to look at him. "He's also been talking with Iron Heights, helping them with ways to contain not only them but himself. He believes in accountability, that much is obvious. He does a lot of good for Central, and I dare say he's a hero."

With that, David went back to his office. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the bullpen, he would have noticed a certain burnet CSI walking out of his lab and down to where everyone else was right when David started his speech. He also would have noticed the surprise and delight on his face. However, David didn't notice, and just a few minutes later, he received a visitor from Gotham.

**2.**

Barry was not himself. The usually friendly and talkative CSI had barely left his lab, and David was honestly concerned. He would have thought it was an argument with his foster father if Joe hadn't gone up there to check on him several times. Something was up, and the police chief was going to get to the bottom of it.

So, at lunch, David made his way up to Barry's lab, that kid somehow managed to keep their precinct running on his own, and entered.

"Barry?" David prompted when he got inside, only to pause. Barry had an entire board dedicated to his mother's murder. Joe had, briefly, talked about it, but he never realized how extensive it was.

"Oh! Hi!" Barry jumped and turned from the board. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when the best CSI in the city is down in the dumps, it doesn't go unnoticed," David said casually. The chief of police went over and inspected the board. "How's this coming?"

David wasn't lying either; they had to pull in four CSIs from other precincts to do what Barry did on his own. It truly opened all of their eyes to just how much they needed the burnet.  


"Not… Have you ever thought you knew something, only to figure out you didn't. Then, someone you thought you could trust you couldn't?"

"Yeah," David sighed, eyes not leaving the board. "I ran into a lot of situations like that throughout my career. It's hard, and I wouldn't have gotten through it without support. I find that sometimes, the people you think are good and just and care aren't and don't." David would have been lost without Rob, and he was so glad he met his husband. "Honestly, I don't know if it helps any, but sometimes you gotta take a step back, breath, and ask yourself what someone without a connection to that person would do."

"I… Thank you," Barry murmured. He looked to the board again. "Do you think the Flash deals with stuff like this? Murders, the man in yellow…"

"I'm sure he has his own man in yellow," David nodded, "if he didn't, I don't think he'd help the city like he does, makes sure no one else has a man in yellow. It's part of the reason you became a CSI, right?" 

Barry, for his part, looked surprised. The police chief didn't take it personally, though. Most don't notice the things he did about others. Besides, he saw a lot of himself within Barry, for as perpetually late the kid always was.

The two ate lunch together. If Barry ate more than what should be humanly possible, well, David wasn't going to mention anything. The kid did survive being struck by lightning, after all, and there was no way he came out of that unscathed.

**3.**

Joe and Barry were fighting.

It was obvious to everyone in the precinct. David had zero clue what it was about, and Joe was extremely tight-lipped about it. That lect only one option to figure this out.

"Oh, hi sir," Barry said, quickly wiping his eyes. David frowned. The kid had been crying? He went over to where the kid was sitting and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked. Barry hesitated, biting his lip. "I just want to help," David said softly.

"I… I introduced my boyfriend to my family last night. It's not because I'm bi!" Barry said quickly. "They've known since about as long as I did that I'm bi." David forced himself to relax and nodded. Good, he didn't want to have to fire Joe over that.

"Then, why?" David asked, honestly confused. Barry sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"My boyfriend has a record," he admitted after several minutes. "But he's been pardoned, turned over a new leaf, and… He lost someone very close to him… Not recently well, kind of, it's hard to explain. Anyway, Joe doesn't think he's actually changed despite him being pardoned months ago and called him a psychopath."

"Joe said that about someone?" David asked, frowning in concern. Barry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I… I was tired of hiding us from everyone. He asked me to move in with him since his new job has him going everywhere. We both don't see an end to us, to our relationship, so it was time. Now, Joe thinks I moved out to spite him. He won't listen to me or Iris."

"So Iris likes him?" David prompted gently. Maybe this wasn't an issue with Barry not seeing his boyfriend as a bad guy then. The younger male shook his head.

"No, quite the contrary. She thinks we're good for each other. In fact, everyone does  _ but  _ Joe." David frowned.

"Well, then that's Joe's problem, not yours, Barry. If he can't see past your partner's past when everyone else can that's on him. People change and grow. We're not perfect, no one is, but the important thing is we always try and be the best us we can be."

Barry looked contemplative, then smiled and nodded. "Thanks Chief."

"Of course, and call me David."

When the news talked about former villain Heatwave and the Flash getting caught kissing, well David was glad to see two people unafraid of being themselves. Mick Rory was a pyromaniac, a bit rough around the edges, but he was a smart man, and loyal to a fault. If the Flash saw something good in him, no doubt there was something about Kick that was good.

**4.**

"David, have you ever felt like sometimes no matter what you do, you just mess everything up worse?" Barry asked one day after coming into David’s office.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Rob chuckled and squeezed David’s shoulder before leaving the chief’s office. Barry watched him go and sat down.

“Sorry, did I Interrupt anything? Was he here to have lunch with you? I’m sorry!”

“Barry, it’s fine,” David reassured gently. Barry had been coming more and more to David for advice, not that he minded. “What do you mean?” David waited for the CSI to think out what he was going to say, frowning in concentration.

“Well… I guess… It’s kinda like, I feel like I keep tripping up? I just messed up a data analysis for a crime scene, I was too late getting evidence for another person and I think Mi-my boyfriend is mad at me? He keeps avoiding me anyway and everytime I try to talk to him he goes rigid. I mean, usually his anger is very blunt and obvious so I think I really messed up somehow,” Barry sighed. David hummed in thought.

“We all have bad days,” David finally said. “Just think of the Flash, he’s probably been too slow, unable to be in two places at once, things like that. Life is hard sometimes and it may feel like the end of the world, but it’s not. As for your boyfriend, if this isn’t usually how he acts mad, maybe it’s something else?” Barry blinked, then smiled and nodded.

“I... You’re right, I guess it’s just me projecting my bad day onto him,” Barry admitted. “He’s not really a morning person anyway.” David nodded and smiled warmly as Barry let. The kid never said his boyfriend's name, but David didn’t really blame him. Barry already admitted that his boyfriend had a previous record and just didn’t want another incident like what happened with Joe. Luckily, after a few choice words from both Iris and David, the man apologized.

**5.**

“D-Captian Singh,” The Flash said as he arrived on the scene. “Heatwave will be here shortly; he’s a lot better at fire stuff than me. I’m going to look for survivors and keep everyone out.”

“Of course go right on in," David nodded. The Flash grinned and zoomed in. Several seconds later, the Flash had managed to rescue many of the victims of the fire. It was three minutes later that Heatwave arrived, gun and all. Some of the firefighters and police went to stop him, but David waved them off.

“Flash said there was a fire, anyone know the cause?” The bald man looked around, then noticed a kid who was on their own and kneeled down. “Hey kiddo, I’m gonna help the police get this mess sorted. Where are your parents?”

“Don’t know,” the kid squeaked and Mick held in a curse and nodded, getting back up. “Do you know the Flash?”

“Yeah,” Mick nodded. “And he’s gonna help me real fast.” He turned to the Fire captain. “It’s too dangerous for your people, but not mine. Flash mind investigating the building?”

-

“Look at that, ‘Heatwave, hero?’” David mused as he looked at the newspaper the next day. Barry had excitedly been talking about it all day and David was more than happy to bring in the newspaper that day. It was all over the news, printed, tv, internet, all of it. David was glad he had trusted the Flash on Heatwave. The man, for his pyromaniac tendencies, knew fires and at a glance knew how hot it was and how long it had been burning. The Flash, for as young and naive he seemed, really could read people well. He glanced up at the Bullpen, smirking at how smug Barry seemed as he placed paper on Joe’s desk, which already seemed to have another on it form when Iris visited earlier. The Flash and Barry were similar, in that way. Both seemed to have a good instinct about people.

**+1**

“Flash! Barry said you wanted to meet me?” David asked, walking into STAR labs. “Thank you for your help today, by the way, you saved a lot of good men and women’s lives.”

“Just doing my job,” Flash smiled nervously and rubbed his hands together.

“It’s not, bu-”

“No, I mean…” Flash lowered his cowl, revealing Barry underneath. “It quite literally is my job.” He rubbed his hands together again and David smiled, thinking back to Jim Gordon and his advice.

“I’m only mostly surprised,” David joked. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Barry.”

“You’ve been one of my biggest supporters,” Barry smiled warmly. “Of course! Plus, I want you as a guest at my wedding and unlike me, Mick’s identity is public.”

“So he’s the one with the record huh?” David teased. “No wonder you didn’t want to tell me his name.” Barry smiled sheepishly and turned when his partner ss approached and slung an arm around Barry. The shorter male leaned into him. “So wedding huh?”

“Yeah, it turns out Mickey here was all fidgety that day because he was planning on proposing,” Barry mused. “He delayed it a day when he realized I had a rough day.”

“He was a tiny ball of frustration, didn’t want the day we got engaged to also be a rough one,” Mick shrugged. David laughed and nodded.

“Be happy to go you two, and thank you again, for trusting me.

“Of course. Oh! You can tell your husband too! I’m not gonna force you to keep it from Rob or coming to the wedding without him!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing 5+1 fics, which is good because you guys seem to enjoy them!
> 
> Also tags are hard idk how to tag this


End file.
